


Coffee and Girls

by gingercanary



Series: Lovebirds [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Jitters the sapphic garden of love, screw canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: I call this a beautiful collection of coffeeshop AUs for a whole bunch of femslash ships. So far I have:-Lovebirds (Kendra Saunders & Sara Lance)-GoldWest (Iris West & Lisa Snart)-Zava (Zari Tomaz & Ava Sharpe)-Agent Vixen (Alex Danvers & Amaya Jiwe)-Dinahsiren (Dinah Drake & E2! Laurel Lance)-XStar-Caitlin & Lena-Patty & McKenna (copslash)-DarhkWuNext up:-Kara X Lucy
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Alex Danvers, Ava Sharpe/Zari Tomaz, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Kendra Saunders & Iris West, Lena Luthor/Caitlin Snow, Lisa Snart/Iris West, Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen, Nora Darhk/Mona Wu, Patty Spivot/McKenna Hall, Sara Lance & Iris West, Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders
Series: Lovebirds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691815
Comments: 48
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, Sara Lance matchmaker, What They Left Behind





	1. Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is Lovebirds central. We start off with the prompt "You always come in here and order a big cup of black coffee and you never finish it also you look like a student are you trying to act like a grown up?" which is definitely one of my favourites :)  
> okay enjoy,  
> Freckles

Kendra sighed and leaned against the counter, stretching her neck. Her shift barely started but she hadn’t slept well. The advantage of working as a barista was that she could get the coffee for free. This was a lifesaver today. She heard the gentle chime of the door and glanced at the entrance. Her again. Kendra suppressed a smile. 

Sara had been coming in every day to order a Flash. She’d sit at one of the tables in the corner and worked on her secret projects as she occasionally sipped the drink. Every time she would take a sip, her face scrunched up in disgust. Sara was Kendra’s favourite customer. 

She stood up straight and smiled politely as Sara placed her headphones around her neck and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Hey Kendra, can I have the usual please?” 

“One Flash coming right up. Go sit, I’ll bring it to you.” Her hands worked automatically, which was convenient since a question was floating around her mind. She had been wondering about Sara for weeks now. In general, she knew most of her regulars. At least a little. There was one question she wanted to ask, since the first day Sara walked through the door. 

“Here you go, one Flash.” She placed the big mug on Sara’s table, waiting for her to move her headphones back down. 

“Thanks, Kendra.” Her hands stayed on her headphones, but when Kendra didn’t move, she sat up. 

“Okay you’ve been doing this for three weeks now, I have to ask,” Kendra placed her hands on the table.

“Why do you always order a Flash? You never finish it and the faces you pull whenever you drink it are super funny. Is it because you’re kind of tiny and can easily pass as a student? Are you trying to act like a grown-up?”   
Sara bit her lip as she tried to hide a smile. “You really thought about this, didn’t you?” She tilted her head.

“Yes. To be fair you are one of the only people who come in this early so I have the time. So, am I right?” Kendra shifted her weight to her back foot, leaning down so she could make eye contact with Sara. 

“Fine, you’re right,” Sara sighed and slumped in her chair. “I absolutely despise black coffee. But yes people sometimes take me for a student and I am sick of it. So, I figured I would feel more grown-up if I drank this instead of what I actually like.” She leaned her elbows on the table, wrinkling some of her notes. 

Kendra glanced down and raised her eyebrows. “Two questions. One, why do you write whatever you are writing in Arabic?”   
Sara looked at her notes, then back up at Kendra. “Because no one here reads Arabic. It’s also not just Arabic, I mixed it. But I’m not telling you what the other language is.” A mischievous smile appeared on her lips. “What’s your other question?”

“Oh, right.” Kendra ignored the mysterious answer. “What are the coffee drinks you actually enjoy?” 

“Either a Vibe-uccino with a shit-ton of sweetener or a Killer Frost,” Sara whispered. She winked at Kendra. The chime of the door interrupted their moment and Kendra returned to her spot behind the bar. 

Sara had been drinking terrible coffee for three weeks. Kendra had taken three weeks before she actually came up to her. Not that she was wrong when she asked if Sara drank the coffee because she wanted to feel grown-up. But it wasn’t the only reason. The first time she had walked into Jitters, she barely stopped two flirty lines from escaping her mind. Kendra was the most beautiful barista Sara had ever seen, and her new reason for coming into Jitters every day. The reason why she hadn’t made a move was that Kendra was working. And in customer service, you are obligated to be nice to your customers. Sara had to know if Kendra genuinely liked her.   
When Kendra bent down, Sara was forced to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from staring at her cleavage. Yes, Kendra came up to talk to her. That did not mean Kendra was into her. Yet. 

“Here. One Vibe-uccino with a shit ton of sweetener just for you.” Kendra woke Sara from her thoughts. 

“You can’t just give me that for free.” She raised her eyebrows.   
Kendra rolled her eyes with a smile. “Fine, give me the Flash. We’ll trade, I haven’t had my coffee yet,” she offered.   
Sara pushed the mug full of dark bitterness toward Kendra, gratefully accepting her new coffee. “I don’t understand how you can drink that stuff without pulling a face!”  
Kendra casually sipped the coffee, smiling at Sara’s surprise. “It’s a trade secret, want to know?” She leaned towards Sara.

“Obviously,” Sara closed the distance, till their noses were barely an inch apart. 

“It’s as dark and bitter as my soul.” 

“Aw man, I thought there was an actual secret!” Sara crossed her arms, watching Kendra laugh.

“Sadly there is no secret. It’s just practice. I’ve been drinking black coffee since I was 13.” 

“Did you have nothing better to drink?!” Sara asked as she sipped her coffee.

“Of course I did. But back then it was a great way to intimidate boys.” Kendra wiggled her eyebrows. 

Sara choked on her drink.

“Shoot, are you okay?” Kendra placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder as Sara tried to reset her breathing. “Yeah, yeah I’m okay. Why’d you want to intimidate boys at the age of 13?” Sara pretended that she hadn’t choked on some gay thoughts. 

“So I could steal their girlfriends. And their boyfriends. I was not a good child.” Kendra closely watched as Sara’s expression changed four times. 

“Ah. Rebellious teenager. Well as someone who hates black coffee, I can tell you mixed martial arts work too.” She winked, and it was Kendra’s turn to choke on her drink. 

“That is good to know.” Kendra gasped. Sara stood up from her chair, moving close to Kendra, close enough to feel her breath. 

“So, who do I have to intimidate to get a date with you?” 

“No one. But now that I know you love coffee that tastes like candy, you’re always going to be cute to me.”

With that, they exchanged phone numbers. Later that week, they went on their first date to a cafe. Their second date led them to a mixed martial arts class. On their third date, they went home.


	2. I'm Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back at Jitters, a few weeks from chapter one! Let's see how Lisa and Iris get along :)  
> The prompt for this chapter: _"“I’m a waitress and you just stole my absolute favourite pen, I will track you down if you don’t give it back”_  
>  I hope you like it!

“Hey, can I borrow a pen?” Iris turned to her coworker, Kendra, and raised an eyebrow. 

“Where’d you leave yours?” Kendra turned her head and Iris followed her gaze. In the corner of the cafe sat Sara, the girl who Kendra could not shut up about since they had been on a date.

“You gave it to Sara didn’t you,” she teased. 

Kendra crossed her arms. “Okay fine. Yeah, I did. Do you have another pen?” 

Iris glanced down at her apron. She always kept at least two pens on her, and a few crappy pens to hand out. She pulled out one of her pens and held it out to Kendra. “Promise you’ll give it back?” 

“I promise.” Kendra took the pen and went back to work. Iris made a mental note to ask for it back later, or snag the pen Kendra left with Sara. She grabbed her last pen, flipped a page on her notepad, and walked to her new customer. They seemed to have an abundance of women working on things no normal person could understand today. 

“Hi, I’m Iris, I’ll be your server today,” she spoke as her eyes passed over the pages and pages of engineering blueprints and scribbles of code. “What can I get you today?” She raised her eyes to the woman in front of her, temporarily forgetting how to do her job. She was strikingly beautiful.

“Hi, Iris. I’m Lisa. What do you recommend?” Lisa gestured to her with the tip of her pencil. 

“Oh uh..” Her mind was too focused on the way Lisa moved to remember anything. 

“If you want a caffeine boost, I recommend a Flash. We have chocolate muffins if you’d like something sweet?” Iris tilted her head as she spoke, trying to ignore the thought appearing in the back of her head.  _ You’re acting like Kendra does with Sara.  _

Lisa eyed Iris with an intensity she should barely ignore. “I’ll take both, I’m sure you know what’s good.” Lisa flashed Iris a smile, before turning back to her papers. Iris wrote down the order, then watched one earbud dangle from the collar of Lisa’s shirt. Then Kendra poked her in her side. 

“Hey, why’d you do that?” Iris focused on her job again, following Kendra to the bar. 

Kendra had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she took Iris’ notepad from her. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

“You and that girl over there had some vibes going on,” Kendra said quietly, smiling. Iris glanced at Lisa. “Did we?”

“You’re so totally into her,” Sara came up to the bar, placing her hands on the edge. She winked at Kendra before turning back to Iris. 

“How do you know?” Iris defended herself, turning her attention to Sara. 

Sara leaned against the bar, fully knowing that Kendra was leaning forward from the other side. They made a good duo. “It’s all in the eyes,” Sara spoke, eyeing Iris, then turning her attention to Lisa with a small smile.

“Order up,” Kendra interrupted Sara’s girl-attraction explanation with Lisa’s order and another wink to Sara. 

“Oh just hush.” Iris took the mug and plate. “And work boundaries, you two,” she added before turning and walking to Lisa’s table. 

“One Flash,” she set down the mug in the small area of the table that was not covered in papers. “And a chocolate muffin. Where would you like me to…” She hovered the plate over the table, trying and failing to figure out which of the papers would be the least important ones. 

Lisa shifted a few pages into a stack so she could set the muffin down. “Thanks, Iris,” Lisa spoke in a hushed voice, sending a shiver down her spine. “So I have to ask,” Lisa started. 

Iris started playing with one of her rings as she listened. 

“Those two at the bar.” She tilted her chin up, in the general direction of Kendra and Sara. “They’re boning, right?” 

“Oh uh, well. I know they’ve been out on a few dates. I don’t know the answer to your question.” Iris stumbled over her words. 

Lisa turned her gaze back on Iris. “That’s okay, I’m good at reading people.”

Iris glanced down at her notepad, feeling Lisa’s stare on her neck. “How does someone studying blueprints and coding become good at reading people?” 

“Every girl has her hobbies.” Lisa gently nudged Iris so she’d look her in the eye. “I just happen to enjoy studying people. It helps me get what I want.” She smirked. 

“So how about you? What do you do in your free time?” 

Now that Iris knew Lisa was good at reading people, she made a conscious effort to remain neutral. However, she didn’t know much about body language. “Um. I like watching movies. I write. I’m a journalist.” She toyed with her notepad. “Why do you ask?” She returned to her customer service voice. 

Lisa twirled her pencil between her fingers, not taking her eyes off Iris. “I’m always curious about the pretty ones.” They stared at each other for a few seconds. 

“Iris, order up!” Kendra pulled her away from her distraction. 

Sara was still standing at the bar when Iris came to collect her order. “Try to remember you’re still at work,” Sara spoke with a smile on her lips. 

“Kendra, your date’s too sassy,” She replied, raising an eyebrow before delivering the order.

“She’s kidding right?” Sara asked. 

Kendra reached across the bar, taking Sara’s hand. “She’s kidding. She likes you.” 

Lisa spent the entire morning at Jitters, distracting Iris whenever she had a sliver of spare time. But she had other things to do, so she had to ask for her check. “Can I have my check, please? Not that I want to leave, I sadly have other appointments this day. I would prefer to stick around. You’re fun to observe, Iris.” 

Iris, who was once again rendered speechless, smiled. “I’ll go get it for you.” She turned, before realising that this was probably the last time she would see Lisa.

“You’re a very intelligent woman, you know that right?” She spoke, turning back for a second. 

Lisa raised an eyebrow and smiled. “I’m aware.”

“Here’s your check, just sign here if you want to pay by card.” Iris placed the check and the machine on the table. 

Lisa placed her card on the machine and waited until the light flashed green. Her eyes moved to her pencil. “Do you have a pen I can borrow? I can’t exactly sign with this.” She waved her pencil around. 

Iris sighed but pulled out her favourite pen. “Here you go. Just leave it on the table when you’re done. I’ll come and collect it later.” She pulled out one of the truly crappy pens from her apron and moved to another customer. Iris watched Lisa from the corners of her eyes, packing away her papers. When Iris handed over another order to Kendra, she had a few seconds to spare, so she went to find her pen. However, it was no longer on the table.  _ Oh hell no _ , Iris thought, stomping outside. 

“You just stole my favourite pen!” She shouted at Lisa, who was sitting on her motorcycle. 

Lisa pulled her helmet off. “I’m aware,” she spoke as she pulled it out of her pocket.

“Well can I have it back?” Iris stepped closer until there was barely any space between them. 

“Only if I can have your number.” 

“Deal.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this dynamic was very new to me, I hope y'all like it. I'm not sure if I got the characters 100% right but I enjoyed writing it. I hope it's cool that I combined these one shots  
> Love y'all,  
> Edit: I've decided to keep this story going! Let's see how many femslash rarepairs I can write inside jitters until it no longer works. Guess which two are next?  
> Freckles


	3. Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Zava time! (Zari Tomaz X Ava Sharpe)  
> (Nate and Zari are roommates)  
> Nate ate all of Zari’s doughnuts ‘cause he’s an idiot but he’s not at the apartment today so Zari is going to Jitters for some caffeine and a doughnut. While she waits in line, with Ava at a table nearby, she calls Nate and yells at him about the dang doughnuts. The only thing is, she has a habit of yelling in different languages. Particularly Farsi, Arabic, and German. Ava understands German and she’s very concerned, and quite impressed.

“One Flash and a blueberry muffin, please,” Ava spoke as she sat down at one of the larger, communal tables. 

Her waitress, Iris, smiled politely as she wrote it down. “Okay, I will be right back with your order!” 

Ava smiled back, then pulled out her laptop, as well as several large papers. The time bureau office was temporarily closed since they found a dead possum in the vents. She still didn’t understand how it got there. Either way, the entire place was being cleaned and Ava preferred to work in a noisy place. So, she ended up at Jitters. The large files were mostly world maps, filled with anachronisms of different levels and times. No one would understand them anyway. She turned her attention to the large spreadsheet that she was mapping out. It was time to assign new missions. 

“Here you go, one Flash and a blueberry muffin.” Iris placed the items next to Ava’s laptop. 

“Thanks,” she spoke with a smile. The door chimed, and Ava was temporarily distracted by the beautiful woman walking in.  _ No, Ava, you’re here to do your job, _ she thought.  _ Eyes on the spreadsheet _ . 

That’s when the woman started shouting in a foreign language, turning quite a few heads. She clearly did not care. Somewhere along with sentence number 5, she switched to something Ava recognised as Arabic. Out of the corner of her eyes, Ava saw a blonde girl take off her headphones, staring at the woman with a shocked expression. Then, Ava could understand the words.

“...du Arsch mit Ohren! Du musst mehr kaufen!” When the woman hung up, Ava was wearing the same expression as the blonde girl in the corner. 

It was the woman’s turn at the bar. “A vibe-uccino and a doughnut, please.” Her polite voice sounded beautiful. 

Iris, who was currently behind the bar, smiled carefully. “What name should I call out when your order is ready?” 

Zari gave Iris an apologetic smile. “Zari.” And Zari sat down on the other side of the communal table. 

The blonde girl with the headphones stood behind Ava, tapping her on the shoulder.

“Wha- How did you get here so quietly?” Ava stared at the girl. 

She just smiled. “From the expression on your face, I figured that you understood some of that. I’m Sara, join me at the bar for a second?” Sara gestured to Iris, another barista, and a different girl, standing in a half-circle. 

Ava raised her eyebrows.

Sara sighed and pulled the woman with her.

“Guys, meet-” Sara stopped, looking at Ava.

“Ava,” she answered the silent question. 

“Hi Ava, I’m Kendra,” the girl next to Sara spoke. Ava quickly learnt all their names, before asking why Sara did what she did. 

“I speak Arabic. I caught a couple sentences. You clearly speak German, you understood the last part.” 

“Oh.” Ava stopped being so defensive. 

“Well, what’d she say in Arabic?” Ava couldn’t help but notice that Kendra had her hands on Sara whenever she could. A small smile appeared on her lips. She loved seeing gay girls out and about.

“She shouted that she’d slit the throat of whoever she was talking to, and push his eyeballs up his nose.” The other girls looked terrified but Ava had to bite her lip so she wouldn’t laugh.

  
  


“She told whoever she was talking to that he was a butt with ears, literal translation, and that they have to buy more. I don’t know what they have to buy.” 

Lisa exchanged a glance with Iris. “Well, that doesn’t help at all,” she said. 

Ava shrugged. 

Iris finished Zari’s order and leaned toward Ava. “I’ll give you a free coffee if you bring this to her and figure out why she was yelling?” She offered. 

Lisa got a dangerous look in her eyes when Ava reached for the mug and the plate. “Don’t read anything into it, she’s mine,” she whispered. 

“Noted.” Ava kept her voice stable, pretending that she hadn’t just been threatened. She moved over to Zari and put down the items. “Your Vibe-uccino, and your doughnut.” 

Zari glanced up from her laptop. “Thanks. You don’t work here, do you?” 

Ava shook her head as she sat down across from Zari. “No. Hey, I don’t mean to intrude, but I am curious. I speak German, so I understood part of your call.” She watched as Zari’s eyes widened.“Why were you shouting at that person?” 

Zari blushed and glanced down at her laptop for a second. “I was yelling at my roommate, Nate. He ate all my doughnuts. He knows not to touch my snacks but he did it anyway.” Zari bit into her doughnut, trying very hard not to get powdered sugar all over her face. Not in front of the pretty girl who just listened to her scream threats in German. She had already embarrassed herself. Not that the doughnut cared. 

Ava smiled as she watched Zari attempt to wipe powdered sugar off her chin. 

“Zari,-” Ava mimicked wiping something off the tip of her nose. 

Zari followed her example. “Thanks,” she spoke, putting the doughnut back onto its plate. 

“What’s your name?”

“Ava.”

Zari smiled.

“Well, Ava. I think I haven’t been this embarrassed in quite some time.” 

Ava smiled and tilted her head. “Really? I think it’s kind of cute.” Then Ava plugged in her earbuds and got to work. 

  
  


Zari couldn’t believe her morning. First Nate stole all her doughnuts, then she ran out of ground coffee. She embarrassed herself in front of an entire cafe, in a language this very cute blonde girl could understand. Then she managed to sit across from her and get powdered sugar all over herself. After multiple attempts to focus on her coding, she gave up. Instead, she sneakily watched Ava from behind her laptop screen. Ava was doing something complicated as well. She had no clue what was going on, with all the large papers and numbers on the maps. But Ava sure looked pretty doing it. 

After a few minutes, she felt like someone was watching her. She slowly turned around, pretending to stretch her spine, and noticed one of the baristas. The girl gestured for her to come to the bar. 

“Uh. Hi,” Zari mumbled, still feeling awkward after her phone call. 

“Hey, I’m Kendra.” Kendra smiled at her. 

“Hey Kendra, what’s up?” Zari watched as Kendra leaned against the counter, throwing a glance towards the blonde girl who’d stared at her in shock as Ava had. 

“Is Ava done with her coffee? We kind of promised her a free refill.” 

Zari turned around and stood on her toes to look inside the mug. “Yeah, she finished it.” She turned back, raising her eyebrows at Kendra. “Wait, why’d you guys promise her a free refill?” 

The other barista moved to join Kendra. “Don’t worry about it, just bring it for us? Please?” 

Zari shrugged and took the mug to Ava. 

“Here you go. A Flash, I think.” Zari stared at the coffee for a second, before putting it down. 

“Thanks.” Ava smiled at Zari, who started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

“I hope you think I’m not a total idiot.” 

“Actually, I think you’re really cute.” The flirty remark had Zari speechless for a moment. Only a moment.

“Cute enough to go out with?”

Ava smiled and bit her lower lip. “Cute enough to go out with. Wanna grab a coffee and a doughnut sometime?” 

“I’d love to.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the third instalment of _Coffee and Girls_  
>  If you have any ship suggestions, or prompt suggestions please let me know! I can be found on Tumblr @kirstiechu  
> This one's for @lovevalley45 and her huge amount of Zava love :)  
> Love y'all,  
> Freckles


	4. Just Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folks it's time for what I think will be the first work in a rarepair. Get ready for *drumroll*
> 
> Agent Vixen aka Alex and Amaya! The prompt:  
> “You’re an underwear model and there’s a giant billboard of your toned body just across from where I work so I have to look at you every day”  
> I would like to thank lovevalley45 and [ballycastle_bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat) for helping me work out the details of this chapter.

After a long week of doing research at the local university, Alex was ready for a change of scenery. It was a Saturday morning when she stuffed her laptop, along with multiple research papers into her back, and left for Jitters. 

“Hey, you’re that local doctor working on a cure for cystic fibrosis, right?” The barista asked when she walked in. 

Alex blushed. “Uh, yeah. Hi. How’d you know that?” 

“I’m a journalist, one of my colleagues wrote an article. Oh, I’m Iris by the way. What can I get you?” 

Alex shook Iris’ hand and adjusted one of her backpack straps. “Uhm. Let’s start with a flash, I have a lot to do today.” 

“Okay, please sit down and I’ll bring you your order.”

Alex turned to the chairs and tables, trying to pick a good location. It was early, so there were only a few others at Jitters. A blonde woman in a pantsuit was sitting next to a brunette in a flannel, leaning her head on her shoulder as she read along on a laptop. Alex smiled. Girls supporting girls always made her happy. In a corner, a familiar-looking duo was sitting across from each other. A large number of papers was spread over the table between them, and they were both twirling pens between their fingers. Alex frowned, attempting to remember where she knew them from. She focused on the blonde girl. 

Hmm… University library. Alex had seen her there. A vague memory appeared. She walked by, speaking to a professor as she carried a few books out of the foreign languages department. “..these books cannot leave the building, miss Lance.” 

“No worries, I will stay here.”

She glanced at the other girl, noticing the Jitters t-shirt and the apron next to her on the windowsill. Ah, another server. Alex picked a table near the big window, facing the door. She deserved a little distraction. 

“Here you go, one flash. If you’d like anything else, please let me know.” Alex smiled and thanked Iris.

She opened her laptop and pulled out a few of her files. The many sketches of mutated DNA and RNA strands were enough to confuse Iris from a distance, and Alex smiled when she saw Iris’ confused expression. 

The door opened, and Alex glanced up as she took a sip of her coffee. And she choked on it. The woman that walked in… Amaya Jiwe. Underwear model. The company she recently modelled for managed to install a giant billboard opposite the university building where Alex did her research. Whenever she went to the break room, she was faced with Amaya, in lingerie. 

Alex had a coughing fit, feeling her cheeks turn red as she avoided Amaya’s eyes. 

Amaya knew exactly what was going on inside Alex’s mind because she knew Alex worked at the university. She had read the article about Alex’s research. 

“I’d say I’d get you some help, but you’re the doctor.” 

Alex looked up, suppressing her coughing fit. “You- I’m sorry how do you know that?” She stared at Amaya. 

Amaya carefully placed her hands on the sliver of clear space of Alex’s table, leaning toward her. “I read an article about you.” 

Alex focused on Amaya’s eyes, out of fear that she’d glance down.

“Oh. Yeah okay, that’s me.” She didn’t have any clue on how to act. Alex spent at least half an hour with the woman in lingerie in her line of sight each day. But she never expected to see her in real life. 

“You okay?” Amaya raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh. Yes.” 

“You seemed surprised to see me.” Amaya spread her fingers on the table, and Alex couldn’t help but notice the short nails. 

“Well there’s a giant billboard of you next to my research building,” Alex mumbled, picking her drink back up and taking a sip.

“Right. I hope it doesn’t distract you too much.” Amaya winked, before taking her hands off the table and walked to the bar. The blonde woman in the pantsuit was looking at Alex with a slight smile. Alex raised her eyebrows and shot her a questioning look. She gently placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, then moved to Alex. 

“Hi, I’m Ava.” Ava sat down in the chair next to Alex. Alex shook Ava’s hand.

“Hi Ava, I’m Alex, Why were you watching me?” Ava clasped her hands together and glanced back at her table.

“Well… Zari and I noticed that the woman at the bar was flirting with you. And you didn’t react. So I was wondering if you noticed. Or if you were, you know..” 

As soon as Alex realised that Ava’s sentence would’ve ended in ‘straight’ she laughed. “Oh, no. No, I’m not.” 

Ava smiled. “Then you are in the right place, at the right time. See that duo over there?”

Alex followed Ava’s gaze to miss Lance and the server.

“They’re Sara and Kendra. Kendra helped Iris get a girl.” Ava gestured toward a table near the front of the cafe, where a customer and Iris were chatting. Correction; Iris and a customer were flirting. “The four of them together,” Ava held her hands in front of her. “Brought Zari and me together.” She intertwined her fingers. 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Wow.”

“Yes. It’s been very sapphic here, at this time.” Ava told her about how she got together with Zari, as Alex drank her coffee. 

Amaya leaned on the counter as she waited for a barista to appear. She watched Alex from the corner of her eyes. Based on the reaction she got just walking into Jitters, the woman liked her. She bit her lip to hide a smile. 

“Hi there, how can I help you?” The sudden voice right next to her caused Amaya to stagger a few steps backwards.

“Sheesh, how’d you move so silently?!” She pressed a hand to her chest. 

The barista smiled apologetically. “Sorry. I’m Iris, I was just talking to my girlfriend. She’s great at distracting me from my job. Can I get you anything?” 

Amaya raised an eyebrow. “Who’s your girlfriend?” 

Iris gestured to a beautiful woman near the front of the cafe. “Not bad. Can I have an XSpresso please and another one of whatever she ordered?” She glanced in the direction of Alex, who was chatting with a blonde woman. 

Iris followed her gaze. “I’m guessing you don’t mean Ava?” When Amaya gave her a confused look, she explained. “Ava’s the blonde in the pantsuit.”

“Ah. No, I meant the doctor.” 

“Alright, I’ll bring you your order when it’s ready.”

Amaya came up behind Alex’s chair, placing her hands on the back. She leaned forward just enough for her jacket to press against Alex’s head as she made eye contact with Ava. 

Ava immediately got the hint, while Alex turned around to face Amaya. “So I should get back to Zari. It was nice to talk to you, Alex.” Ava got up and returned to her table, as Amaya took her place. 

“I hope you don’t mind my joining you,” Amaya spoke as she shifted her chair a little closer to Alex. 

“Of course not.” Alex tucked her papers back into her bag. She didn’t expect to get any work done, not with Amaya sitting there. 

“So Alex,-”

“One XSpresso, and one flash.” Iris interrupted the two, placing both drinks on the table. Amaya flashed her a quick smile and wrapped her hands around her mug. 

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Did you buy me a drink?” 

Amaya smiled and tilted her head. “Yes. Why, do you mind?” She placed the mug back on the table and removed her jacket, draping it over the back of her chair. 

Alex dropped the file she was holding, scattering pages over the floor. they both started picking them back up until they reached for the same page, and Amaya’s touch sent a spark down Alex’s spine. She quickly pulled her hand back, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Amaya smiled and handed her the paper. 

“Thanks.” 

“So Alex, besides your work, what do you do for fun?” Amaya returned to her coffee as Alex reorganised her files. 

“Well, I like to play pool with my friends. We have game night sometimes-” 

Amaya held up a hand to stop her. “Let me rephrase my question.” She leaned forward.

“What do you like to do on dates?” 

Alex’s eyes widened but she managed to hold onto her coffee. “Go for drinks, do activities, dinners… I like the movies.” She finally kept her cool.

Amaya placed a hand on Alex’s knee. “Well, doctor Danvers, can I take you to dinner sometime?”

Alex bit the inside of her cheek to avoid going into a gay panic. “Yes.”

Then, from the corner of the cafe, they heard “I told you!!” Sara, who shouted a little louder than she meant to, was gesturing wildly to Alex and Amaya. She had a huge grin on her face. 

Kendra smiled to the two and raised her hands, palms up. “She’s been trying to convince me you guys were going to date.” 

Alex smiled. “She was right.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do y'all feel about Agent Vixen? It was fun to write, I can tell you that  
> Love y'all, and I already have a next pairing in mind  
> -Freckles


	5. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen,,, Dinahsiren was a must. Dinah's Star city's police captain, E2! Laurel is Star city's DA. No powers. No crazy drama. Just Dinah and Laurel and this prompt:  
> “You just walked into the glass doors and I can’t stop laughing I’m sorry” AU

Dinah was so tired. After working undercover in Central city for years, she became a police captain in Star city. Then she rapidly learned about all the corruption in her police force. Unable to trust anyone on her force. Unsure of what to do and where to start attacking the problem. She thought about all the rogue cops, and all the mistakes she’d made. This wasn’t where she wanted to start. 

Laurel glanced at the door when she heard the loud bang. Dinah Drake, police captain of Star city had walked into the glass door. Laurel held onto the bar as she tried to stop laughing before Dinah noticed but it was no use.

Dinah stood in front of her, arms crossed. “Gee what could you possibly be laughing about, Laurel?” She spoke as she pretended her head didn’t hurt. Her thoughts were distracting enough for her to forget to open the damn door. 

“I’m-” Laurel held up a hand as she tried to compose herself. “I’m so sorry but-” She started laughing again. “I’m sorry but you should’ve seen your face.” She placed a hand on Dinah’s shoulder, trying not to smile. “I’ll make it up to you. Let me pay for your order.” 

Dinah rolled her eyes and sighed, then nodded. “Fine. I want a Killer Frost.” 

Laurel raised an eyebrow but turned to the barista. She was a regular here, so she knew everyone. Since Dinah had been frequenting her office on weekends, Laurel decided to drag her away from work. If Dinah had a burn-out, they would all be screwed. “Hey Kendra, can I get an XSpresso and a Killer Frost, please?” 

Kendra glanced at Dinah with some pity. “Sure. Can I get you an ice pack? I’ve made that mistake before, during finals week.” 

Dinah’s gaze softened, and she felt a little less stupid. “Yes, please. So why’d you ask me here?” 

Laurel grabbed Dinah’s hand and led them to a table near the wall. “Because you need a break. And the coffee here is good.” Laurel gently pushed Dinah into a chair, then sat down opposite of her. 

“I know I’ve been working a lot, but you know I have to. You’ve seen the way-” She stopped when Laurel held up a hand. 

“Yes yes. The police force is a disaster, I’m aware. As DA, I know. I’ve brought you here so you’ll relax. Work talk is off-limits.” 

Dinah thought for a second. “Well, what would you like to talk about then?” 

“Here you got, a Killer Frost, an XSpresso, and an ice pack.” Kendra put the mugs on the table, then handed Dinah the ice pack. 

“Thanks,” she replied. 

Laurel looked up at Kendra. “Hey, how’s it going with that girl you were dating?” she asked, ignoring the confused expression on Dinah’s face. 

Kendra’s eyes lit up, and she gestured to the corner of the cafe, where a freckled blonde sat pouring over many papers. Her hair was pushed back by some large headphones and square glasses rested on the edge of the table. “It’s going fantastic, actually. We’re doing really well together. I see her a lot since she studies here.” 

“Aww that’s great, I’m happy for you guys.” 

Kendra smiled at Laurel, then went back to work.

“Hey, uh…” Dinah leaned forward and brought her voice down. “Exactly how much time do you spend here?” 

Laurel raised an eyebrow. “I’m the DA, I can’t go around and make friends in Star city without messing something up. So I come here. I know everyone here. It works since I never have to work with them.” 

“Okay, I get your point. Did you just bring me here to tell me I should make new friends?” 

Laurel smiled and sipped her coffee. “It couldn’t hurt.” 

Dinah sighed and looked around the cafe. “You know, every time I think I’ve got you figured out, you throw me a curveball. So who are all these people?” 

“Well, you just met Kendra. The blonde in the corner is Sara, she’s quite a badass working on a doctorate in ancient myths or something in middle eastern history. All of those papers on her table are written in two languages, so no one can borrow her research without her knowing.” 

Dinah adjusted her ice pack. “Wow. Okay.” 

Laurel continued, her gaze moving to the big table in the middle of the cafe. “Over there, Ava and Zari. Ava’s some sort of secret government official. Except it’s pretty obvious. I haven’t figured out who she works for yet.” 

Dinah took Ava in. The long blonde hair, light bags under her eyes, neat black blazer over a plain shirt. “Yeah alright, I see what you mean.” Her gaze moved to Zari. “How about the other one?” 

“Zari is a tech expert. She won’t tell anyone who she works for either, so Ava and Zari are a great pair. According to Kendra, they started talking when Zari yelled about doughnuts in three different languages.” 

Dinah shot Laurel a confused expression, then glanced back at Zari. From what Dinah could see, Zari’s laptop screen was filled with coding. Next to the laptop stood a plate with a chocolate doughnut. “If I become friends with these people I’ll have to ask for that story,” Dinah decided.

“You should, it’s a nice story.” The door opened, interrupting Laurel’s story. 

The pair turned to the door, and Laurel waved at the two women that walked in. “They’re Alex and Amaya,” Laurel muttered as the two moved toward them. 

“Hey Laurel, it’s nice to see you!” Alex spoke. 

“Hey, who’s your friend?” Amaya asked, a glint in her eyes. Laurel shot Amaya a warning look. 

Dinah raised her eyebrows. 

“Guys, meet Dinah Drake. Captain of Star city’s police force, and my partner in crime.” 

“We don’t do crimes!”

Alex and Amaya laughed at the rapid reaction. 

“We literally stop crime together,” Dinah added, a little quieter. 

Laurel smirked at her. “We’re still partners, right?” The teasing tone to her voice made Dinah unsure of the answer.

“Uh. Yes.” She shook Alex and Amaya’s hands, removing her ice pack with the other. 

“What happened to your head?” Alex asked. 

Laurel smiled and opened her mouth to tell the story.

“I swear to god, Lance,” Dinah growled. 

“Okay, fine. You tell them.” She held up her hands in surrender. 

Amaya, who hadn’t missed the interaction, smiled. 

Dinah fidgeted with her necklace for a second. “I walked into the door,” she mumbled. 

Laurel stifled a laugh.

“Ah okay,” Alex wisely kept her expression neutral. “I’m a doctor, I could take a look at it if you’d like me to?” 

“Oh, no thanks. I’m okay.” Dinah smiled at Alex, and Laurel tapped Dinah’s sneaker with hers. They exchanged a small smile, and Dinah knew what Laurel was thinking. _ See, my friends are great.  _

Amaya and Alex moved to the bar, leaving Laurel and Dinah to their conversation. 

“Yes okay, I can see why you like them,” Dinah spoke, sipping her coffee. 

Laurel continued telling Dinah about the others at Jitters, Iris and Lisa. “They started dating because Lisa stole Iris’ favourite pen,” Laurel stated.

“Okay, seriously what is it with these people and weird meet-cutes?” 

“It’s cute!” Laurel leaned toward Dinah, tilting her head. “You don’t think it’s cute?” 

Dinah mirrored Laurel’s body language, and suddenly they were less than an inch away from each other. “It’s cute. So how’s your love life, Lance?” 

Laurel glanced down at Dinah’s lips, then made eye contact. “I have a feeling it’s about to get better. How about you?” Laurel’s tone was low, almost husky and Dinah bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t show a reaction. 

“My life’s been kind of upside-down, moving from here to Star city. I haven’t been out much, as you know. The only times I’ve been out was when you dragged me away from my work.” 

Laurel’s eyes glinted. “And does that bother you, Drake?” There was a dangerous undertone to her question.

“No. But you asked about my love life, and I currently have none.” Dinah glanced down at Laurel’s lips, then at the table. 

“What makes you think I can’t be part of your love life?” 

Dinah looked Laurel in the eyes again, a vague understanding forming in the back of her mind. 

Laurel stared at Dinah. 

“Are you asking me out, or telling me that all these times you’ve dragged me away from work were supposed to be actual dates?” 

“Well.” Laurel leaned back a bit, lessening the tension. “I wanted to ask you out when I first met you, but I knew you needed a friend so that’s what I became. Now that you’ve sort of settled.” She leaned forward again. “Dinah Drake, can I take you on a real date sometime?” 

Dinah smirked. “Absolutely. On one condition, though.” 

“If it’s ‘no sex at work’ I’m going to be disappointed.” 

Dinah choked on her coffee. “Let’s at least lock the door. But no, that wasn’t the condition.” 

“Then what?” Laurel stuck her chin forward. 

“Kiss me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd y'all like my Dinahsiren? I felt like leaving the mess behind, I wanted to see what Laurel would be like outside of the drama. Let me know what you think!  
> Love y'all,  
> Freckles


	6. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part of the flarrowverse femslash week! Day 5 is coffee shop AU and y'all know I love it.  
> Today's rare pair: XStar (Nora WA & Mia Smoak) with the prompt: “it’s finals week and you just walked in but joke’s on you I got the best study spot. Ugh, fine we can share if you buy my coffee.”  
> Thank you to [ insomnia_anonymous ](/users/%5Binsomnia_anonymous%5D/) for beta reading  
> The beautiful moodboard is made by [myaestheticsandmoodboards](https://tumblr.com/%5Bmyaestheticsandmoodboards%5D) I love it!

Check out the wonderful moodboard! 

Nora loved her courses. But the exams were rough, and the only place where she could focus was on the second level of Jitters. In the corner of the elevation, at the table with a view of the rest of the cafe. There was an outlet in the floor, and it was far enough from the stairs so people wouldn’t constantly walk by her. 

She entered Jitters at nine in the morning, shivering in her thin jean jacket. She knew she should’ve bought a winter coat. Her favourite barista, Kendra was leaning against the bar, drinking her first coffee of the day. 

She straightened when she noticed Nora. “Hey, another study session today?”

Nora nodded, unbuttoning her coat as she walked to the bar. “Yeah, toxicology and organic chem are kicking my butt. Is my usual table still free?” Nora said. 

Kendra frowned. “Well I definitely can’t help you with those subjects,” she joked. “Yeah, I think it’s still free.” 

The door opened, and a familiar-looking duo walked in, hands intertwined. 

Nora took a step closer to the bar. “I’ve seen them before, haven’t I?” She spoke quietly. 

“Yeah they’re Dinah and Laurel, you saw them last week, I think. Dinah’s the police captain in Star city, Laurel is the DA there.” 

An idea popped into Nora’s head, and she smiled at the duo. Connections like that could help her get a job as a forensic scientist. 

“Hey, Kendra, who’s your tiny friend?” Laurel and Dinah came to a stop in front of Nora, both of them with a curious expression on their faces. 

Nora couldn’t help but glance down at their intertwined hands, then up at their flushed cheeks. New love, she decided. She smiled, then held out her right hand. “Hi, I’m Nora West-Allen. I’m a student at the local university, I study forensic science.” She shook their hands. 

“Nice to meet you, little Nora,” Laurel spoke, taking Dinah’s hand again. 

“Good luck with your studies,” Dinah said. “Maybe you could join us in Star city when you graduate.” 

Nora’s eyes lit up and she felt excitement in her stomach. “I hope so!” 

“Hey, guys, not that I’m bored or anything, but what do you want to drink?” Kendra leaned forward, into Dinah’s eyesight. 

Nora turned back to Kendra, giving her an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Can you start me off with an XSpresso and a blueberry muffin?” 

“Of course.” Kendra wrote down Nora’s order, then glanced up at Dinah and Laurel. “How about you two?” 

“Two vibe-uccino’s please,” Dinah said, squeezing Laurel’s hand. 

Nora went upstairs, to her usual spot as she thought about the interaction. Dinah and Laurel. She heard stories about Star City’s DA. She was feared by anyone who had ever been on the wrong side of the law. However, after seeing her with Dinah, she didn’t seem so scary. Nora sat down and pulled out her organic chemistry book, as well as her journal, and her notebook, she grabbed a pen from her backpack, then opened her journal. Journalling was one of the few habits she could keep, and she grew attached to seeing her thoughts spread out on paper. 

“Here you go, an XSpresso and a blueberry muffin.” Kendra placed her order on the table. 

“Thanks, Kendra.” 

Kendra glanced at her open textbook, pulling a fearful expression. “Oh god, that’s horrifying.” She leaned on the steel railing as Nora laughed at her reaction. “I was gonna tell you, there’s actually a new regular that might be able to help you if you get stuck with this. She’s a doctor at your uni, working on something medical. I’ll point her out to you if she’s here today, okay?” Kendra said. 

Nora nodded. “Thanks,” she replied. The door opened again, so Kendra returned to the bar. Nora plugged her headphones into her laptop and turned to her textbook. It was time to try some exercises. 

Mia sighed and stepped into Jitters with purpose. The library had been full to the brim, again. She hated finals week, but especially when the university didn’t plan them well. Usually, they managed to separate the science majors, humanity majors, and language majors. This time, they failed, and there was nothing Mia hated more than a bunch of philosophy students in her spot. 

She looked around Jitters, checking her favourite study spots. The cafe was quite empty, but someone was sitting at her favourite table. She stared up at the girl as she decided what to do. There was no way she would take another table. It was the best spot in the cafe. Mia walked up the stairs, and straight to the table. 

Nora glanced up when she felt eyes on her, to find a blonde girl in a leather jacket watching her. She pulled out an earbud and gave her a questioning glance. 

“Hi, I’m Mia. Can I join you?” Mia said, her fingers tightening their hold on the straps of her backpack. 

Nora looked down at the table. There wasn’t a lot of space. “I guess we could share, there’s not a lot of space though.” 

Mia smiled and dropped her bag next to the chair opposite of Nora. “Thanks. I’ll buy you a coffee as compensation, what do you drink?” Mia said, removing her jacket and dropping it on the back of her chair. 

Nora froze for a second, staring at Mia. Mia was wearing a fishnet shirt like the ones Laurel Lance wore when she wasn’t in the office. She had overheard Kendra talk about it once. 

_ Oh shit, she’s hot, _ Nora thought. 

Mia frowned, her hands gripping the back of her chair. “You okay?” She asked. 

Nora blinked a few times. “Uh, yes. An XSpresso, please.” She watched Mia walk downstairs, before rubbing her forehead. She glanced downstairs, where Laurel and Dinah were watching her. They had not missed the interaction and were both smiling at her. “Oh god,” Nora mumbled. She had managed to embarrass herself in front of her possible future bosses. 

“Nora, come down!” Kendra walked into her view, gesturing for her to get down. 

She stood up, wondering what was going on. 

“Nora, meet Alex,” Kendra introduced her to Alex. 

“Hey, you’re that doctor from my building!”

Alex nodded, a glint of recognition in her eyes. 

“I’ve seen you around, yeah. Nice to meet you, Nora.” Nora glanced at the woman next to Alex.  _ Oh geez, _ she thought. 

The woman must have seen her eyes widen since she laughed and held out her hand. “Hey, I’m Amaya. I’m plastered on that billboard, on the building next to yours,” she joked. 

“Nice to see you in real life,” Nora said. 

“I figured Alex could help you out if you got confused,” Kendra said. 

Nora spoke to Alex about her studies, before returning to her seat. 

Mia was already there, a large book opened on her lap. “I got you an XSpresso and a muffin, Kendra said they were your favourite.” Mia didn’t look up from her work. 

“Thank you, that’s very nice.” Her hostility toward Mia invading her space faded, and she glanced at Mia’s book. “What do you study?” Nora asked, staring at the familiar figures. 

Mia looked at her. “Physics. You?” She said.

“Forensic science.” They both returned to their studies, sneaking occasional glances at each other. At closing time, they packed up together. 

“Hey, will you be here tomorrow?” Mia asked as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. 

“Most likely, why?” Nora asked, buttoning her jacket. 

Mia smirked. “Well, if you’re willing to share again I’ll buy you more coffee.” 

Nora smiled. “What if I wasn’t willing to share again?” She asked. 

Mia raised an eyebrow. “Then I’ll just have to ask you out today, and beat you here tomorrow,” she replied. 

Nora’s eyes widened, and she fumbled with her bag. “You’re asking me out?” 

Mia winked. “No, now I’m doing it tomorrow. Until then, babe.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do y'all feel about XStar?  
> Love y'all,  
> Freckles


	7. Yes Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Caitlin Snow and Lena Luthor!  
> the prompt was: "we've been coming in here for five years and you're so shy I don't even know your name even though I see you every time and that's why I started thinking of you as 'cute girl from the coffee place'”  
> Enjoy!

Caitlin had been working on her literary research in Jitters for five years now. Sure, she could sit in her apartment, or use one of the fancy computer labs at STAR Labs, but she preferred to be at Jitters. For one, the coffee was better. And the second reason, well… 

Caitlin glanced up as Lena Luthor, genius scientist walked through the door. 

Lena was there for the same reasons as Caitlin. To do research, drink coffee, and stare at pretty girls. For the past five years, Lena and Caitlin had known each other in the way people who lived in the same apartment complex knew each other. Lena knew that Caitlin knew her name. Of course she did, everyone in the city who paid attention did. She found a way to make biodegradable plastic, and her version was affordable to make. Everyone knew who she was. But, even after all this time, Lena didn’t know Caitlin’s name. She didn’t want to ask the servers, no. Lena wanted to talk to her. 

“Hey Lena, what’ll it be today?” 

Lena looked at the barista behind the bar. “Hey, Kendra, let’s start with…” Lena glanced up at the menu for a few seconds. “An XSpresso, and whatever you recommend today,” she said. 

Kendra smiled and looked at their freshly baked cinnamon rolls. “How do you feel about cinnamon rolls?” she asked, her eyes shifting to the door when a blonde girl entered Jitters. 

Lena looked at the woman, then remembered what Kendra told her about her girlfriend. “Is that her?” Lena whispered, leaning forward over the bar. 

Kendra smiled, her eyes twinkling. “Yes.” She turned her head to Sara. “Hey babe, come meet Lena!” 

Sara walked to the counter as she pulled her headphones down around her neck. She held out her hand. “Hi, Lena. I’m Sara. I’m Kendra’s girlfriend.” 

Lena shook Sara’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’ve heard your meet-cute story, it’s adorable,” she said. 

Sara smirked, then let go of Lena’s hand. She leaned over the bar and kissed Kendra. 

“Good morning, babe.” Kendra smiled and started making coffee. 

Lena watched their interaction with a small ache in her heart. She wanted that. Then, she set the thought aside. She was a scientist and a great one. When the time was right, she could find love. 

Caitlin watched Lena out of the corner of her eyes, interacting with Kendra and Sara. She knew all the regulars. Caitlin waved at Alex, sitting in the front with her girlfriend, Amaya. They had been in college together before Caitlin joined the STAR labs team. She sipped her vibe-uccino as she glanced up, toward the second level. There, tiny Nora was studying with her new friend, Mia. 

“Hey, would you mind if I sat here?” 

Caitlin turned her head toward the voice and found herself looking at none other than Lena Luthor. “Hi, uh,” Caitlin scrambled as she tried to find the right words. She quickly lifted her bag off the chair next to her so Lena could sit. “Yeah, sure, go ahead.” 

Lena sat down, a slight smile on her red lips. “You know, we’ve seen each other here so many times, but we never talked. Besides the greetings, we exchanged,” Lena said. 

Caitlin felt her cheeks grow warm and started cleaning up the table they now shared. She froze when Lena placed a hand on hers. 

“Let me help,” Lena spoke. 

Caitlin picked up the stray pens on her table as Lena created a stack from her paper mess. 

“An XSpresso, and two cinnamon rolls,” Kendra placed the coffee and a plate on the table. 

Lena raised an eyebrow at her, and Kendra winked. “Thanks, Kendra, say hi to your girlfriend for me,” Lena said with a glint in her eyes. 

Kendra walked off with a smile. 

“I got you a cinnamon roll, I hope you’re not allergic or anything.” Lena pushed the plate toward Caitlin, then picked up her coffee. 

“Oh, thank you.” Caitlin slowly took a pastry off the plate as she tried to figure out what was going on. Why would Lena Luthor suddenly take interest in her? “I don’t mean to be rude, why did you sit with me?” 

“Because I got tired of admiring you from afar.” 

Caitlin almost choked on her cinnamon roll as she felt herself blush. “Um. What do you mean?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Lena leaned forward with a smile. “You’re cute. I’ve been seeing you here for the past five years, but I don’t even know your name. You’ve always been ‘cute girl’ in my mind.” Lena did air quotes around the phrase. 

Caitlin’s eyes widened.  _ Oh my god, Lena thinks I’m cute _ , she thought. 

“So, anyway.” Lena sat up and sipped her coffee. “What do kind of work do you do?” 

_ Finally _ , Caitlin thought.  _ Something she could talk about _ . “I’m a bio-engineer. I’m currently working on trying to eliminate some rare, lethal mutations.” 

Lena turned the stack of papers so she could read it and skimmed the abstract. “Ah, yeah. I’ve never been amazing at biology. More of a physics person, as you know.” 

Caitlin smiled and took a bite of her cinnamon roll. “I think everyone knows. With you being the first person to create affordable biodegradable plastic.” She paused. “It’s amazing, what you’ve done.” Caitlin shifted, just a little closer to Lena. 

“It’s pretty cool,” Lena replied. “But now everyone knows who I am and that’s a little strange. Plus I keep having to ask people to introduce themselves since they already know my name,” Lena sighed. If that wasn’t a clear enough hint, she didn’t know anymore. 

“Oh! Right, sorry. I’m Caitlin. Caitlin Snow,” she said. Lena smiled and placed a hand on Caitlin’s knee. 

“Nice to meet you, Caitlin Snow. I’m Lena Luthor.” They both laughed. Lena was proud of finally getting her name. Granted, it had taken her five years. But now they were sitting together, becoming friends. Possibly, more than friends. 

“So what have you been working on since you managed to create biodegradable plastic?” Caitlin listened to Lena explain her next project, attempting to keep her focus on the words. Not the way her eyes shined as she talked about the things she cared for. Or the way Lena moved her hands to put emphasis on some of the points she was trying to make. 

“...We’ve been looking for a bio-engineer to add to the team since we’ll need more knowledge about the structure of algae.” Lena paused. 

Caitlin tilted her head as she tried to remember what Lena had said last. “Well have you made any progress, finding a good fit for your team?” she asked, once again completely oblivious to Lena’s intentions. 

Lena placed her hand on Caitlin’s knee. “I’m looking at a possible option. I just don’t know if she’ll take the job, given that I want to ask her to dinner as well.” 

“Oh! Wait really? Um. How would that work if I joined your team?” Caitlin felt adrenaline course through her veins as she attempted to sort out her mind. 

“Well, I’m the CEO. I think we can arrange something. If you actually say yes, of course. To the date and the job.” 

Caitlin placed her hand over Lena’s. “The job I can’t promise, I will have to check in with my boss. But the date… I’d love to.” 

“Well let me know what your boss says, I would love to have you on the team,” Lena said with a wink. “Can I take you out tomorrow night? Anywhere you’d like. My name opens up quite some doors.” 

“Yes please.” Lena took Caitlin’s hand and intertwined her fingers with Caitlin’s. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Lena asked.

“Yes please,” Caitlin barely got the words out before Lena’s lips met hers. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, what'd you think?  
> I think I draw the line at the next chapter for this story. That would leave Patty and McKenna as my last chapter. What do y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	8. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Patty X McKenna fic I promised forever ago. For @reviewer-only.  
> Based on "You’re holding all my files where’d you get them give them back! Oh you’re the forensic scientist on my case? Never mind."

Unlike many of her friends, McKenna hadn’t been in Jitters before. She spent most of her time in Star City, working alongside captain Drake and DA Laurel Lance, who had advised her to come there. Besides good coffee, McKenna didn’t see the appeal of working in a cafe, especially as a cop. Cases were sensitive information and as much as she loved building barriers out of menus and sugar jars, it didn’t seem convenient. 

But, she knew that if Dinah was saying she needed to get out of the precinct, it was bad. 

The atmosphere was nice enough, large windows lined the wall, and a small platform hung above the bar. Looking around the cafe, McKenna tried to decide where to sit. She needed privacy, so the large communal table was out of the running. The table in the corner against the far wall would be perfect, but it was occupied. With a sigh, she walked toward a table against the right wall, dropping her bag on one of the chairs. After making sure her stuff would stay in her line of sight, McKenna went to the bar and ordered a coffee.

“Are you sure you want a plain black coffee?” A pretty barista with ‘Kendra’ on her nametag tilted her head as she asked the question. 

McKenna glanced up at the menu. “Wow. You guys sure do have a lot of drinks I don’t know.” 

“We have a lot of our own creations, yes. I can explain them to you if you’re confused.” 

Staring up at the large board, one of the drinks attracted her eye. “What’s in a Vibe-uccino?”

“It’s a cappuccino with a large shot of mocha and cocoa powder on top of the foamy milk. Would you like one?” She leaned against the counter with a smile. 

“Sure.” She paid for her drink and returned to her seat. It was time to start working. 

After an hour of reading through the reports, looking at pictures, and checking out witness statements, McKenna hit a wall. She’d finished her coffee and was just sending a text to Dinah when something caught her eye. A few tables over, a blonde woman was sorting through a file just like hers. 

During the weekends, Patty loved to work at Jitters. The atmosphere was different from her office. The chemical smell was replaced by coffee and pastries, and electric lights by actual sunlight. The change of scenery kept her focused, as well as out of the office during weekends. Her social life wasn’t what it used to be. She had just finished her report on the bank robbery and placed her next file on her table. The forensics of one of the crimes in Star city were iffy, bordering on impossible, so they had asked her to go over it. Of course, she had been briefed but she preferred to read the entire report herself. A careful analysis of everything would be more accurate and objective. 

“Hey!” McKenna got up, moving between the tables to her case. “Where did you get that, that’s private business!” She covered the report with her hands. “You’re not supposed to have that.” Leaning forward, she stared at the woman. 

Patty glanced from the hand on her documents, to the dark brown eyes, piercing into her own. “Um. Hi. I’m a forensic scientist. What are you doing?” Her voice trembled but she set her jaw. These were her papers. 

“Oh.” McKenna removed her hand from the files. “Sorry. I’m a cop. I was just working on this case and I saw you and I-”

Raising a hand, Patty stopped her. “I get it, this information must stay private. Don’t yell at me though, I am allowed to have all this.” She held out her hand. “I’m Patty Spivot. I used to be a cop, now I’m a forensic scientist.” 

McKenna took her hand. “Hi, and sorry once again. I’m McKenna Hall. I work for the Star City police department.” 

“Well, McKenna Hall, would you like to sit with me? Two heads are better than one.” 

Glancing back at her table, she made a split-second decision. “Okay. Just let me grab my stuff.” 

When McKenna went to grab her files, the door opened and Patty’s favourite college student walked in. “Nora!” 

Nora smiled, walking toward Patty, Mia trailing behind her. They reminded Patty of another couple, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “Hey Patty, how’s work?” 

Closing her files, Patty smiled. “It’s interesting, as usual. How are your studies going? Do you still want to intern at Star city instead of with me?” She said, raising her eyebrows. 

Nora rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, you’re still the coolest,” Nora laughed. “But Star city has a bigger department!”

“That’s ‘cause we have more crime.” McKenna was back, tossing her full bag on the chair next to Patty. She turned around and held out her hand. “Hi, I’m McKenna Hall. I-”

“You’re the cop who got shot by Helena Bertinelli!” Nora slapped a hand over her mouth before she finished her sentence. She took a step backwards, hiding her face in the crook of Mia’s neck. 

Patting Nora’s head, Mia gave McKenna an apologetic smile. “Hi. I’m Mia. Nora has no filter.”

McKenna exchanged a look with Patty, before smiling. “I’ve seen you around the precinct during the holidays… Are you that bored or do you just like crimes?” 

Patty snorted. God, McKenna was cute and funny. 

Mia cocked an eyebrow, but there was a twinkle in her eye. “I just like crimes,” she chose. 

“Oh god,” Nora mumbled. “I’ll get us some coffee.” 

“Wait, I’ll come with!” Patty got up from her seat and followed Nora to the bar. 

“So, are you dating that cop?” Nora tapped her fingers on the counter. 

Blinking, Patty took a step back. “Wait, what?” She glanced back at McKenna and Mia, who were taking turns sassing each other. 

“Oh, never mind! I just thought, well.” Nora played with the zipper on her jacket. “You could be. If you wanted to.” 

“She’s right, you could be.” Kendra stood behind the bar, her eyes going from Nora and Patty to Mia and McKenna. 

“Why would you say that?” Patty started fidgeting with her rings. 

“She’s obviously at least bi. So what can I get you?”

Nora ordered and Patty turned back around, to see McKenna and Mia watching her. Oh god, she thought. First, she had no love life. All of a sudden, everyone was getting involved. 

“Patty?” Kendra pulled her away from her thoughts. “What can I get you?”

“Uh..” Patty rubbed her temples. “Can I have another XSpresso and whatever McKenna ordered before?” 

“Oooh!” Nora practically bounced with excitement. 

Patty placed her hands on Nora’s shoulders. “Be cool or I won’t do anything,” she whisper-yelled. 

“Oh, fine. Just ask her out, will you?”

“Here are your drinks.” Kendra held out two cups, clearly enjoying Nora’s excitement.

Patty carefully took the cups before turning to Nora. “Alright, you want me to ask her out?”

“Yes.”

“Then get your girlfriend and go sit please.”

Nora beckoned Mia, then picked up her own drinks. “Good luck,” she whispered as she passed Patty. 

Patty placed her own drink on the table then turned to McKenna, the Vibe-uccino in both hands.

“Hey, what’s this?” McKenna eyed Patty with a soft smile. She’d spent the last five minutes getting teased by Mia for not asking Patty out. McKenna, in her turn, teased Mia about the number of times she had caught Mia’s aunts screwing in the captain’s office. She really should stop going in there. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watched Mia wiggle her eyebrows.

Blushing, Patty held the coffee cup out in front of her. “I bought you a drink.”

A appeared smirk on her lips as McKenna took the cup. “Thanks,” she said. “So now that you’ve given me a gift, can I give you one?” 

“Uh, sure. What is it?” 

“My phone number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these were characters I don't really write, I hope I did them justice. Let me know what you think,  
> Love,  
> Freckles


	9. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look it's my first DarhkWu piece!!! Meet social worker Nora, and famous author Mona. Nora just finished her morning shift when she comes face to face with her favourite author.

After her last book tour, Mona thought she’d be sick of travelling for a while, moving from city to city. She expected to return home, absolutely exhausted and refuse to leave the house unless it was to walk her dog. Mona sighed happily as a vivid memory of her little dog, Snowball came to mind. Okay, fine, she thought. I miss my dog. 

But the last city on her book tour, Central City, it was inspiring. The place felt like it was filled with supernatural energy, coursing through the streets as if it was personally keeping the idea of ‘Disney Magic’ alive. The parks seemed to glow in the sunrise, turning steel monkey bars gold and making mornings just a little less grim. Not that Mona had ever hated mornings. 

The smell of freshly baked goods filled Jitters, bringing a smile to Mona’s lips as soon as she walked in. It was early, so the workers still stood at the counter nursing their own coffees and chatting quietly. A blonde girl sat upon the counter, dangling her feet as if she owned the place. She was the only one besides Mona who wasn’t wearing an apron, and her blue eyes glittered when she saw Mona. 

“Hello.” Mona made her way to the trio, unsure if she’d barged in on something important. “Are you open already or did I just commit a crime?” 

The blonde girl smiled and hopped from the counter. “They’re open, it’s just insanely early.” 

“Which says a lot about you,” one of the baristas muttered. She turned to Mona with a smile. “Hi, I’m Kendra. Feel free to ignore my girlfriend, Sara. She has a habit of making herself at home.”

Mona turned to Sara, who grinned like she’d swallowed the shop’s storage of caffeine. 

“Hi. You look familiar.” Sara fiddled with a metal straw that Mona later learnt belonged behind the counter. She twirled it between her fingers with the elegance and precision of a knife fighter.

Shuffling her feet, Mona said, “I’m an author.” It always felt a little weird when people recognised her. It wasn’t like her face was everywhere, nor was her voice broadcasted. Just… her words. 

“That’s where I know you from! I’m Iris, by the way.” Iris flashed Mona a bright smile. She leaned forward and looked at Mona again. “What can I get you?”

“You read my books?” Mona turned to Iris, a little grateful to step away from the caffeinated blonde. 

“Oh, she’s read them all,” Kendra chimed in. “She owns physical copies of all of them. Iris is our library.” To prove her point, she lifted up a copy of Mona’s first book, The Brightest Colours. Kendra flipped a few pages until she landed on a notation. “Property of Iris West.” 

Mona smiled. “That’s so awesome, I’m glad you enjoy them.” She glanced up to the large blackboard, then back to Iris. “Too many options. What do you recommend?”

“Hmm. Since it’s early, take a Vibe-uccino. And we’ve just finished a load of cronuts if you’re interested.” 

“Sold.”

“Okay, cool! If you take a seat I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.” 

After careful consideration, Mona picked one of the chairs at the communal table. No stray sunlight making it impossible to read her laptop screen, and if she got stuck she could listen to the others at the table. After receiving her coffee and cronut, Mona started to write.

Witchcraft. Making good coffee was witchcraft and not the kind Nora could do. The teens at the halfway home fought about everything, except one thing. Nora’s coffee was the worst thing they could ever taste. She knew she should be mad, but they were right. And having them agree on something was always a gift, it helped her connect with them. She’d just finished the early morning shift. Leading a group therapy session with a bunch of half-asleep teenagers was a challenge, but they had made some progress. Now, it was time for Nora to get some good coffee.

Entering Jitters, Nora saw Iris and Lisa, Iris’s girlfriend, standing at the bar. In the corner sat Sara, her glasses slowly sliding off the tip of her nose. She must be tired, Nora thought. She knew Sara from a self-defence class she had volunteered to teach at the house. The boys made fun of her until she showed them how lethal she could be. After that, the girls and enbies were a lot more enthusiastic. Sara had taught them some solid moves.   
By the window sat a familiar-looking duo Nora couldn’t quite place. Upstairs on the platform, Mia Smoak, one of Nora’s old charges waved hello. Nora flashed a grin, then walked to the counter. 

“Hey Nora, how’d it go today?” Lisa moved a few steps to the left. Lisa had spent some time at the halfway house when she was a teen. Rumour has it, she had been the reason for the giant scorch mark at the top of the stairs. 

“They made fun of my coffee. Other than that, we made some progress.” Nora leaned against the counter. “It smells amazing in here.”

“We made cronuts this morning. Want one?” Iris had already started on Nora’s usual. A Flash with a shot of caramel syrup. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Alright, go sit. I’ll bring you your order.” 

Nora turned to her usual spot, a chair at the communal table. Opposite of that chair sat a very familiar woman. Her eyes widening, Nora stifled a squeal. No, she thought. Nora Darhk does not squeal. Not even when looking at her favourite writer, sitting in her favourite cafe. 

With her entire focus on acting normally, Nora moved to her chair and sat down. She greeted Ava and Zari, who were once again doing a bunch of stuff Nora didn’t understand. Ava had what looked like a pile of 3D maps, while Zari wrote codes so complicated it might as well be calculus. She smiled politely at Mona and hoped with all her heart that she wouldn’t do anything stupid today. Not in front of her awfully cute favourite author. Turning her attention back to her work, Nora pulled out a few progress reports and started to fill them in.

“Here you go, your caramel Flash, and a cronut.” Iris placed the items next to Nora’s files. 

Nora thanked her. She dropped her pen and wrapped her hands around the coffee mug. Somehow, Jitters always felt cold to her. 

“Excuse me?” 

Nora slowly raised her eyes. Mona was talking to her. Do not say anything stupid, she reminded herself. “Hi.”

“Hi. Uhm, I’m Mona Wu.” Mona extended a hand over her laptop.

“Nora Darhk.” Nora prayed to many not-so-holy spirits that her hand wouldn’t tremble. “I love your writing.” 

Smiling, Mona said, “Thanks. Cool name. So I was wondering… what’s a caramel Flash?” 

Nora looked down at the mug in her hands. “Oh, well. It’s technically just a Flash with some caramel syrup but I come here a lot. Now they’ve named it a caramel Flash.” 

“Is it good?” She looked at the mug with curiosity. 

“Only one way to find out.” Nora held the mug out to Mona, a smirk on her lips. 

“Oh, thanks!” She took the mug, ignoring the spark running over her spine when her fingers brushed Nora’s. 

Nora toyed with her pen as Mona tried her favourite drink. To avoid staring, she kept her eyes on Mona’s laptop. The hard case was covered in stickers. There were cats, dogs, artsy writer stickers that definitely came from Redbubble, and a bright bisexual sticker. The last one made Nora’s heart jump.

“Oh, this is good.” Mona sipped the coffee. “It’s like regular coffee but a little sweeter.” She handed the mug back to Nora. 

“Yeah. I used to order the standard Flash but I got bored with it. I’m really really bad at making my own coffee.” Nora shrugged, in a ‘what can you do’ gesture. She sipped her drink.

“How can you be bad at making coffee? All you have to do is put in a filter, water, and ground coffee beans. The rest is up to the machine.”

Nora laughed. “Ah, but you say that as someone who’s never tasted my coffee before.” 

Taking a moment to look at Nora, Mona raised her eyebrows. “I wrote my first book in a university library. I’ve had so many cups of that abysmal coffee, I doubt that your coffee could be worse.”

Zari and Ava decided to weigh in. Given that Nora lived across the hall from Nate and Zari, the girls knew not to let Nora near a coffee machine. “Oh god, don’t make it sound like a challenge,” Zari said. “The last time I had to finish an assignment at 8 AM, our coffee maker broke so I worked on Nora’s couch. I let her brew one cup. With a gigantic amount of milk and sugar, it was still so strong I was bouncing off the walls.” 

“Yeah, just don’t let Nora near your coffee maker.” Ava did a double-take when she looked at Mona. “Oh hey, you’re that writer!”

Anxious to interrupt, Nora held up a hand. “In my defence, you already had a lot of caffeine and sugar. You can’t fully blame me for your bouncing off my walls.” She cocked an eyebrow at Zari. 

With her mouth full of a donut, Zari said, “I can try.” 

Mona laughed. “Okay, lesson one of knowing Nora, don’t let her near the coffee maker. Got it.” She turned back to Nora, who with unfortunate timing, had just stuck her cronut in her mouth. “So what are you good at?” 

Ava saved Nora. “She’s amazing at dealing with teens. And some adults.” 

“Oh?”

Nora swallowed her bite and dropped the cronut back onto the plate. “I’m a social worker,” she said. 

Mona’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s wonderful! Do you think I could ask you a few questions about your work for my new book?” 

Nora blinked. “Uhm. Sure.” 

Without thinking, Mona continued. “Do you think you’d like to go out with me?” 

“Wait, really?” Nora pulled an expression she usually reserved for times when Zari explained her assignments. 

“Yes, really.”

“Oh. Yeah, yes. I’d like that.” Nora blushed.

“Awesome.” Mona took out a card and scribbled her number on the back. “Here, call me and I’ll take you out.” She paused, considering her options. “Have you ever been to the Barnes & Noble in New York?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

With a bright smile, Mona said, “I’m taking you to the biggest bookstore in the States, okay? It’s amazing.” 

“Holy shit. Really?” Nora ignored Zari and Ava as they laughed. Gigantic bookstores were awesome. 

“Yes. Plus, they have good coffee.” 

“I love good coffee.” Nora reached out, pressing her fingertips against Mona’s hand. Mona took it. 

In true Zari fashion, Zari said, “Nerds.” Then kissed Ava, as if her girlfriend wasn’t the biggest nerd in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's my DarhkWu?  
> Love,   
> Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ginger-canary :)


End file.
